Doing It Right: A Reincarnation Fic
by MiAiMo
Summary: Rating may change. Inspired by a post on tumblr. We can't change the past, but we can in the present. The current reincarnations of the Hidden Leaf Village have come after only fifty years. When fate wishes to correct a wrong, it does not wait. Past Character Death. Available on AO3. Mild M for now. Stronger M later.
1. Chapter 1

**50 years after the deaths of the original Naruto Gang**

**We all know the story. The two friends had their ultimate battle. One eventually became Hokage and the other wandered through the ninja world. Each of them had their kids and so on and so forth. Each generation trying to outdo the other and trying to reproduce the passion of the Legendary Hokage. **

**The ninja world is only a myth these days. A story parents tell their children for enjoyment. These days what was once called the Great Nations is all together called Japan. All of the ninja we know and love have been reincarnated. It seems too soon for it to happen, but when fate needs something to be corrected, it doesn't wait. **

Central Tokyo Juuban District

_Today's my birthday. _The blonde thinks as he looks outside his window and onto the statue of the legendary hokage. _I'm a man. Huh. You probably did more with your life by the time you were my age. Didn't you, Nanakaige? _

"Naruto are you up yet? You need to catch the train to work in like 5 minutes." A voice game from across the apartment.

"Coming Neji."

"Don't you have that match today?" Gaara asks.

"It's more like an exhibition. The sensei have to give a demonstration as well." Naruto speaks with ease as he heads out the door. He knows he won't be able to catch the subway now. He reluctantly takes a taxi instead.

He opens the door and sees that the taxi is already occupied by what looks like a civil servant.

"Sorry, you take it. You probably need this ride more than I do anyways."

"Thank you," the civil servant replies.

It takes Naruto ten minutes to catch another taxi. He reaches the Uzumaki dojo and changes into his gi.

The kids yell to him, "You're late again sensei!"

Naruto laughs. "Cut me some slack. Today's my birthday."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SENSEI!"

"Yeah, yeah," exclaimed young Haku. "Can we get started sensei? The other dojo will be here any minute."

"It's just an exhibition guys. I assume that Sakura warmed you guys up in my absence."

"YES SENSEI!"

A moment later there was noise coming from the north side of the dojo. A deep voice followed. "Does anyone run this place?"

A higher voice said, "Sensei this has to be a scam."

"Yeah or they're too chicken to fight us."

"Hikaru. Kaoru. Quiet." The deep voice demanded.

"YES SENSEI."

Naruto came rushing to greet the visiting youngsters and their teacher. "I'm very sorry for not greeting you sooner." He bowed. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am the sensei of the Namikaze Dojo. Thank you for agreeing to our exhibition match." He smiled brightly at the visiting sensei.

_There is something familiar about his face. _The dark-haired sensei contemplated. "No worries," the visiting sensei answered.

"My kids are ready and assuming yours are." The other sensei nodded and Naruto continued. "Please forgive me for forgetting my manners. I never asked for your name."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha; sensei of the Sharingan Dojo."

_There is something familiar about him; his eyes. It's like I've seen them somewhere before. Sasuke Uchiha…_

"Uzumaki…Uzumaki…UZUMAKI SENSEI!" Naruto finally responded.

"Forgive me. I just had the oddest case of _Déjà vu_."

_This guy must be a real dobe._ Sasuke thinks silently.

"Why don't we get started?"

Two by two the students from the Namikaze and the Sharingan had their matches both schools nearly matched in every way. It was time for the sensei to take their steps on the mat.

Their match begins. It feels nostalgic. As if they've fought like this before. Only they were on top of debris. Sasuke caught Naruto off-guard and came close to pinning him. _THIS teme! Hell no. I'm not losing this fight._

They could hear the kids in the background. _My sensei is kicking your sensei's ass._

_Nu-uh. Naruto-sensei is just leading him to a false sense of security…_

Sasuke took note of Naruto's form is was unlike something he's seen before. It was extraordinary. It was amazing. It was… weird. Had he known the sensei before the match?

Naruto spins in the air and gets the drop on Sasuke. The cycle goes on and on until half an hour passed. The kids were getting fidgety. Both sides were essentially asking for the same thing: for their sensei to stop the match already. In the end it was left at a draw.

"You have some serious skills Uchiha-sensei."

"I must admit that you are quite skilled yourself." _I wonder where else you skills lie…What the fuck am I thinking?_

"Please call me Naruto."

"Sasuke."

_Sasuke, huh? _Naruto eyes the brunette from head to toe. _Why does he look so familiar?_

"Naruto?"

"Oh yes. I'm sorry. These days I'm somewhere else."

"It's fine I was just wondering if you like to go for a drink later."

"Sure. I know this place up the street."

"Ichiraku's? Isn't that a ramen place?"

"Yeah but Old man Teuchi gives me sake from his special reserves on the side."

"See you then."

"Later." Naruto stared after Sasuke and then he had a rough feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't like seeing Sasuke walk away. He turned to his students. "Okay class dismissed."

"YES SENSEI!"

"He's cute," Naruto heard Sakura say.

"I guess. If you like him, go for it."

"Nah. With the way he was looking at you, I don't stand a chance. Maybe he has a brother?"

"I don't know. Anyways, thanks for helping me out today Sakura."

"It was the least I could do." As she was headed out the dojo, "Happy Birthday Naruto."

"Thanks Sakura."


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick notes: In this series/story, a child in the times of the reincarnated gang can only be created by a ****ONE TRUE PAIRING****. This of course caused all countries to approve of same sex marriage for fear of a drastic decline in population. I did not change the names of the reincarnated gang mostly because it would be too confusing for me and I would end up correcting everything four times. Anyways, back to the story. **

Naruto remembered like the Usuratonkachi he is way later that he never told Sasuke when to meet him. He rushed over to Ichiraku's just in case Sasuke was already there. He wasn't.

Naruto waited for what seemed like forever, but really it was only like 15 minutes. Sasuke had the same concern about the meeting times, so he went over to Ichiraku's right after the last of his students left.

He sees the blonde sensei and sits next to him. "Hello Naruto."

"Hi Sasuke."

"I hope you didn't wait for long."

"Nah. Even if I did, it would be my own fault since I never told you when to meet," Naruto replied with blush on his cheeks.

_He looks so cute, _Sasuke thought. "Well at least you owned up to it." He smiles as small smile.

_Wow. _Is what Naruto thought. He was drawn to Sasuke's face. A face that he has stared at a million times before, but he couldn't have he just met the brunette this afternoon.

"Old man!" Naruto called to the kitchen.

"Naruto! How are you my boy?"

"I'm doing ok. Hey old man, can my friend and I get some of your stash?"

"I don't know Naruto you know my kid is counting the inventory…"

"Come on." Naruto replied in his most convincing voice.

"Ok fine, but only because today is a special day."

"Thank you!"

"What's so special about today?" Sasuke asks with intrigue.

"Oh uh it's my birthday."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I guess I sort of forgot for a sec."

"Wouldn't you rather hang out with your friends today?"

"Mm well… I guess, but I really didn't think about that. Besides I already made plans with you."

Sasuke blushed at Naruto's answer.

_Is this guy blushing? He actually looks kind of cute. _ "Yup you get to see me become a man." _He's blushing again. What is this pervert thinking? _Naruto thinks with an approving smile.

"A man? You're twenty?"

**NOTE: In Japan you are considered an adult at age 20.**

"Yup. Surprised?"

"Yeah I mean I figured with your skills you would be considerably older."

"Well it's not like I'm an old man." Naruto replied while sticking out his tongue. "How old are you then?"

"I'm twenty."

"You're one to talk. We're the same age." Naruto laughs. _He has a nice laugh. _Sasuke ends up staring for too long and doesn't hear Naruto's question. Causing Naruto to make a small fit. "OI! TEME!"

"Who're you calling teme? Dobe!"

"You weren't answering me. I asked when your birthday was."

"It's July 23."

The two drank all night. Their conversation went all over the place. From Judo to Jujitsu and even from ramen to pho. With Naruto obviously choosing ramen over everything else. When their night was over, they tried hailing a cab.

"Oi! Naruto! You don't have to put me in the car, I can go home aaaaaaallllllllll by myself."

"Duuuuuude you're so gone." The cab pulls up. "Come on Sasuke let's go."

"I'm done when I say I'm done."

Naruto wills Sasuke inside the cab, but the brunette fights back. Finally just when Naruto gets him inside, a passerby pushes Naruto and his lips land on Sasuke's mouth.

A scene played into their heads: _A younger Naruto wearing an orange jumpsuit crouching on a desk in front of a Sasuke of the same age wearing a navy blue shirt and gray shorts with his hair parted in the middle and wild in the back. There was a look of shock on their faces as they also kissed. Their first kiss._

Naruto pulled back and saw Sasuke covered in confusion. His whole body screamed WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!

"I'm sorry. I…" Sasuke grabbed his arm and pulled him inside the cab. The rest was jumbled mess. Both men had no idea how they got to Sasuke's apartment. When they got there things got REALLY weird.

Sasuke got Naruto by the neck of his shirt and pushed him against the wall by the front door.

"Ok it's not that I don't find you attractive it's just that we've only known each other for a few hours. Maybe we should wait before we go further," Naruto yelped when Sasuke's nose touched his.

"Do we know each other?"

_No way! This guy has amnesia? Because of that kiss? Or is he stupid?_ "Um we met this afternoon at my dojo…Are you ok? But um…" _He does seem familiar. Should I tell him? No way! He'd think I'm insane ya know!_

"No Usuratonkachi!"

"Who are you to call me Usuratonkachi? Teme!"

Sasuke then kissed Naruto again this time the scene in their minds plays: _The two young boys are falling down a waterfall with their hands attached. In their attempts to detach themselves from the goo that joined them together they crash onto each other and kiss again. _

"From the look on your face, you saw the same thing I saw, so tell me the truth this time: Do we know each other?"

"I don't know. It looks like we do, but then again I know I've never seen you before today. I'd never forget eyes like yours." Naruto responded half flirtingly.

Sasuke backed off with a slight blush and walked to his couch non-committedly. "It's just so strange. I know I've never seen you before either. I would've remembered someone with hair as bright as yours."

Naruto sat next to Sasuke. "Thanks. A lot of people think I dyed it, but it's natural."

"I knew it was too beautiful to be fake."

Naruto blushed. "Thanks." He shoved Sasuke half-heartedly. Sasuke turned to look at Naruto. Naruto inched closer to Sasuke's face. Sasuke followed suit. Their lips brushed against each other. Their moves became more deliberate.


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank enRei for being my first follower thank you for your support**

* * *

_Sasuke I will bring you back, that's a promise._

Naruto woke up with a jolt. He didn't recognize his surroundings. The couch felt like high-quality stuff. His head hurt like a bitch. _Where am I? Wait! Sasuke? Nothing happened._ He looked at his clothes and _Yes! I still have my underwear. Ok I really need to find out what happened…_ Naruto's mind raced back to the night before. The flirting, the touching, the kiss, well, kiss**ES**. After that, nothing.

_Sniff. Sniff._ It smells like onions and tomatoes. Lots of tomatoes and…egg? Naruto follows the scent to the kitchen area and he sees the dark-eyed beauty cooking an omelet.

"Smells good," Naruto exclaims. Sasuke turns around and sees the bright blonde entering his medium-sized kitchen. He flips his tomato omelet onto a plate and Naruto approaches said plate. "Thanks for breakfast!"

Sasuke quickly grabs his plate and looks at the other sensei with an eyebrow raised. "Who says it's for you? If you want one, make it yourself."

"Come on Sasu-chan~~I'm a guest in your home." Naruto crept closer to Sasuke, slightly rubbing himself on the other's body. While Naruto was cajoling Sasuke to make him an omelet. Naruto's hands were rubbing Sasuke's slim, muscular shoulders, but soon his hands weren't limited to them. Tan hands soon reached under the pale blue cotton shirt that covered Sasuke's snow-kissed skin. The vibrations of Sasuke's enthusiasm for his touch could be felt through the tips of Naruto's tan fingers. They were calloused from all his training at the dojo, but when felt on the pale toned chest they were magic. The sound of Sasuke's moaning had a positive reaction for Naruto and only encouraged the slightly younger man to go further up to the brunette's nipples. Earning him a slightly louder and more passionate moan.

Sasuke turns his head and uses one of his free arms to grab Naruto from the back of his head and pulls him into a kiss. It tasted sweet. Almost tomato-y. It was last night all over again, only this time they may actually go further.

_The smell of grass and sweat was overpowering the child Naruto's nose. It time for class matches. He purposely wanted to go up against the top student. The one all the girls keep shouting for. Even Sakura. He gets ALL the attention. This time Naruto was going to be the winner. Naruto is going to be the hero. This match was an important one. Everyone was practicing how to do a proper match using the spar sign and the unison sign, but what was supposed to be a simple match between classmates turned into a brawl._

_Kid Sasuke was cool and focused as he pummeled poor Naruto into the ground. It was mostly a one-sided match. At the final attack, Sasuke looked like he was ready to kill, but Naruto saw in his eyes that Sasuke wasn't actually seeing Naruto in the match. He was picturing someone else. Someone he absolutely hated._

_BEEEEP BEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEP_ Damn it! The stupid alarm. Wait. Both men looked at the clock on the stove. **9:00AM** it read.

"HOLY SHIT I'm late for class!" They both shouted and in a hurry, Sasuke raced to his room to change and Naruto raced out the door to his dojo.

Getting to his dojo was a blur for Naruto. _Sasuke Sasuke SASUKE! Why can't I get him out of my mind? And what's with those visions? Those kids looked like us._

"Good day Naruto!" Lee greeted his friend in his usual chipper mood.

"Hey Lee."

"Don't you think that Sakura looks absolutely BE-A-UTIFUL today?"

"I guess."

"Naruto how could you? The correct response would be," Lee gets on his knees and declares in his best Naruto voice "she is an absolute beauty I wish I could have her for myself, but alas she is with you Lee. You're the manliest man among men."

_Manliest man among men?_ "Of course Lee, how foolish of me."

"Where'd you run off to last night? Everyone was waiting for you at your apartment. Were you at the church with Hinata?"

"I knew I forgot to do something," Naruto whispers. "I'm sorry Lee. Is Sakura mad?"

"Not really she was the one that said you wouldn't be there. She said you had other plans. We just spent the night drinking and playing Jenga."

"Oh okay then."

Lee and Naruto did a walk-through of the practices and Sakura caught up with them.

"Hey Naruto," she said while moving her eyebrows in a suggestive way. "How was your night?"

"It was nice."

"Just nice? I hope that's code for 'Sakura I fucked his brains out last night. He was screaming my name as I'…"

"Stop! Jeez Sakura you gotta read those yaoi manga in moderation instead of in big chunks all night. You're too excited and you have dark circles under your eyes again."

"You cannot stop me from reading the brilliance that is YAOI!" It's situations like this that reminds Naruto just how perfect Lee and Sakura are for each other. She huffed to catch her breath. "It's where I get all my ideas to pleasure my man."

"Eww Sakura."

"Whatever. You didn't answer me. How did you and that sensei get on?"

"I spent the night at his place."

"I knew it!"

"No we didn't fuck. We just made out and talked and then things got weird."

"Did he want to role-play?"

"Sakura stop," he chuckled. "We didn't have sex it's just… We had this connection sort of. We both had these visions. It's like we were watching ourselves but not."

"You kind of lost me there."

"It doesn't matter." _Bing!_ Speak of the devil. Naruto got a new message from Sasuke. Naruto had a small smile on his face.

As he was walking away to the locker room to change out of his gi he heard Sakura and Lee conversing:

"Sakura what is yaoi and why do you read it every night?"

"Oh honey you don't need to concern yourself with that. All you need to know is that as long as I keep reading it, you keep getting the ride of your life at home." She gives him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Ok~~." Lee is completely smitten and forgets what they were talking about.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
